care and concern
by Cutie pari
Summary: This os is on son and father relationship...plot suggested by Aditya Adi...peep in to know more...


**A/n: This os i have completely written on the plot suggested by Aditya Adi... hope you guys will like it...** **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

A sudden encounter had to face by CID team in which Acp pradyuman has injured...he has been injured by two bullets on shoulder...so Daya too him to hospital... finally awaited for two hours doctor came from operation theatre...

Daya leaned towards him with lots of questions...

Daya in tears: virat Acp sir theek hai na...koi ghabrane vali baat to nahi hai na...

Virat in serious tone pulling out his gloves: yaar khatre ki to koi baat nahi hai...par abhi inhe bhut care ki jaroorat hai... agar thori bhi laparvahi hui to pain bhut badh sakta hai...inhe kam se kam 4 din bed rest chahiye...

Daya in tease: 4 din bed rest...vo adhe din to baith nahi sakte...

virat in teasing smile: oh byaisaheb ye tum teeno ki vaise speciality hai pata nahi tumlogo ko hospital se kyu chid...khas kar uss superman ko...yaar vo to hospital se bhaag hi jata hai...hum kya itne bure hai...

Daya in laughing: hahaha...tujhe pata hai na abhi ko bilkul bhi hospital pasand nahi hai... _ **he became sad...**_ yaar mai use bhut miss kar raha hun...ye mission ko bhi abhi ana tha...pata nhi mai sab akele kaise sambhalunga bereau bhi aur Acp sir ko bhi...vo yahan rahta to sab acche se sambhal leta...

Virat in smile: Don't underestimate my Daya...vo bhi sab kuch sambhal sakta hai... Yaar tum chinta mat karo...sab theek ho jaega..ek kaam tum sir ko apne ghar le jayo...

Daya in realax smile; thanks yaar tune to meri sari tension hi khatam kardi...tusi to great ho jahapana... _ **virat just shook his head in disappointment of the nautanki of his friend...**_

Daya entered in the room where Acp sir was lying on bed...he was staring outside the window or in busy to appreciate the nature..his thoughts broken with a soft touch on his shoulder...

Acp : are daya tum kab aye... _ **he tried to sit but an "ahhhh " came from his mouth...**_

Daya in scolding: sir aapko kisne bola tha apne moves dikhane ke liye...aap lete rahiye... _ **Acp sir smiled ..**_ sir aapko jada dard to nhi ho raha, mai virat ko bulau(panick)

Acp in smile: Daya jada ghabrane vali baat nahi hai...mai bilkul theek hun...

Daya also smiled and then said in hesitant tone: sir vo mai aapko...mera matlab hai ki...

Acp in soft tone: Daya kya kehna hai tumhe...jo bolna hai saaf saaf bolo..mai tumhe kha nhi jaunga...

Daya holding his hand: sir jab tak aap theek nahi ho jate...mai chahta hun ki aap mere saath humare ghare par rahe... _ **Acp tried to say something...but daya cutting him with...**_ pls sir mana mat kijiyega...mai aapko akele nahi chhor sakta iss haal me...plzzz sir (innocently)

Acp in smile: tum na sachme bhut nautanki ho gye ho...accha theek hai mai chalunga tumhare saath...

Daya in happiness: Thank you so much sir...aap yahi rukiye mai aapke discharge ki formality pura karke ata hun... _ **Acp nodded and daya left...**_

Acp sir felt great sooth in his heart...he was feeling very happy that someone is really there for him who cared him a lot...he is not alone...with this thought a soothing smile errupt on his lip...

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Daya took Acp in his house and shifted him in his room...he kept all the medicine on the table...

Daya in care: sir maine sari dawaiyan yaha table pe rakh di hai... agar aapko kisi bhi cheej ki jaroorat ho to plzz mujhe call kar lijiega..aapko bed se uthne ki jaroorat nahi hai...

Acp in smile: Daya tum bilkul bhi tension mat lo...mai apna pura dhyan rakhunga...tum bureau jao.. Abhijeet bhi nahi hai..vahan abhi ek senior ka hona jaroori hai na..

Daya in sad tone: theek hai sir mai jaa raha hun...aap apna khyal rakhiyega... _ **Acp nodded and left from there...**_

A tear drop fell from his eyes, remembered his son who always cared him as Daya...who could only scold him for being careless...

 **Flashback...**

Nakul in tension: Dad aap apna bilkul khyal nahi rakhte...mai do din aapke saath nhi raha aur aap sardi jukam leke baith gaye...

Acp sneezing: achooo...nakul beta mai bilkul theek hun...bas thora sa jukam hai...apne aap theek ho jaega...

Nakul giving him medicine: Apne aap kaise theek ho jaega...lijiye medice khaye...pata nhi mere bina aapka kya hoga...kisi din mai nhi raha to kaun khyal rakhega aapka ...

 **Flashback end...**

Acp in tears: daya ki care, uska daant sab mujhe mere nakul ki yaad dilati hai...pata nhi kyu par humesa mai daya ke jid ke aage haar jata hun...Acp pradyuman nhi blki ek baap haar jata hai... _ **he smiled soothingly...and wiped his tears...**_

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Daya entered in house ...he was looking so much tense...he switched on the light and move inside Acp sir and became more tense seeing no one in the room...so he searched him every corner in the house and then he became stunt to see him unconscious in the kitchen...his heartbeat became fast...he rushed near him and patted his cheek...

Daya; sir aankhe kholiye...kya hua aapko...sir... _ **he became shock to see bandage became wet due to again bleeding...he lift him up and then shifted him in bedroom carefully...**_

Daya in tears: sir...sir plzz ankhe kholiye...kya hua aapko...sirrr... _ **Acp**_ _ **opened his eyes slowly and saw tensed Daya infront of him...**_

Daya in teary smile: sir aap theek to hai...aapne to mujhe dara hi diya tha...ek second rukiye sir... _ **he gave him a glass of water...**_ lijiye sir pani peejiye...aram se... _ **pradyuman took few sips of water...**_ app theek hai na... _ **pradyuman nodded...**_

Daya in scolding: sir maine aapko mana kiya tha na bed se uthne ke liye phir aap kyu uthe...aap ko kuch chahiye tha to aap mujhe bula sakte the na... _**tears were flowing from his eyes...**_ aapko pata hai mai kotna dar gaya tha..agar aapko kuch ho jata to... _ **his voice choked off for saying further...**_

Acp in pain: daya vo mujhe dawai khani thi isliye mai pani lene gaya tha...par kitchen me achanak se mujhe bhut tej dard hua aur mai behos ho gya... _ **his face expression was clearly showing how much pain he is bearing at the time...**_

Daya seeing his wet bandage firstly he changed his babdage carefully and then gave him painkillers...Acp felt less pain...now Daya initiated in low tone...

Daya in guilt: I m really sorry sir...muj...mujhe yahan pani rakh ke jana chahiye tha...par mai bhool gaya...boss na sach kahta hai mai ek bhi kaam dhang se nhi kar sakta..mai sach me bhut pagal Hun sir (anger on himself)... _ **Acp sir smiled on his son's innocence...he hold daya's hand on his hand...**_

Acp in loving tone: beta isme tumhari koi galti nahi hai... aur dekho tum time pe bhi to aa gye...ab mai bilkul theek hun... _ **daya looked at him with teary eyes...Acp sir wiped his tear...**_ aur ab tum bilkul bhi in sab ke liye khud ko jimmedar nahi samjhoge...theek hai..

Daya in teary tone: par sir..

agar aapko kuch ho jata to mai aone aapko kabhi maaf nhi kar pata...aapko kitni takleef thi aur mai aapko aise akela chhorkar chala gaya... _ **tears were rolling down from his eyes in speed ...**_ aur mujhe pata hai jab aapko chot lagi hoti hai to har ek insan ko koi chahiye hota hai jo uska care kare, usko dante, usko pyaar kare...jab tak mere life me abhi nahi tha tab tak mujhe sab kuch akela hi sehna parta tha... bachpan me bhi bhut chote lagti thi par koi first aid karne vala bhi nahi tha...agar kisiko chot lagti thi to uske mummy papa hote the usko marham patti karne ke liye...par ...par Mai bas dusro ke pyar aur care ko mehsoos kiya karta tha... aapko pata hai jab Abhi kabhi mujhse dur ho jata hai kisi vajah se to mujhe phir se Tanha hone ka kuauf rahta hai... bhut dar lagta hai vapas uss andhere me jane se... _ **and he turned his face to hide his tears and little sobs...**_

Acp sir eyes also got filled with tear...he took daya in embrace shell and daya burst out in his father figure shell...they both were feeling greath sooth in that hug...Acp sir was happy that his son shared his black past with him but was sad because his son was in pain...

Acp in tears(said lovingly); beta tumhe pata hai...ye tanha hona bhut dukh deta hai insan ko...par beta purane baato ko yaad karke hume kuch nhi milta...tumhe pata hai mujhe nakul ki hae vakt bhut yaad ati hai... _ **daya pressed his palm and now looked up...**_ har pal bas mera man karta hai kaas mai vakt guma du aur apne bete ko gunah ke daldal se bacha pata, kaas mai apne bete ki acchi paravarish karta...use ye bata pata ki uske dad use bhut pyar karte hai... _ **tears were being hurldle in his voice...**_ dad ki jaan hai vo...dad nhi jee sakte uske bina... par bhut der ho gyi...kho diya maine apni jaan ko, Apne bacche ko...inhi haatho se(looking at his hand)...inhi haatho se goli mara Maine Apne champs ko...bhut bura dad hun mai...sach me mai bhut bura hun ... _ **and he cried hiding his face in palm...**_

Daya in tears: sir aapko kisne kaha aap bure dad hai...aap iss duniya ke sabse accha pita hai...aapke jaisi parvarish kisi bhi bacche ko koi aur de hi nhi sakta... _ **Acp felt great sooth listening this...**_ mai nakul to nhi par mai bhi to aapke bete jaisa hun na...kya aapko meri baato pe yakeen nahi hai...

Acp hugged daya tightly and said: tum bete jaise nahi balki mere bete ho... _ **he cupped his face...**_ tumhe pata hai jab bhi tum mujhe dante ho, meri care karte ho sab mujhe Nakul ki yaad dilati hai...tum to mujhe kabhi chhor ke Nahi jaoge na...

Daya nodded in no and hugged him again...their tears were absorbing on their shoulders...they were feeling like they are in other world... after sometime they seperated from hug...and Daya helped him to lay down on bed...he left outside and came with a bowl of soup...he feed Acp sir from his hand...while Acp sir was enjoying his son's care very much...

Acp lied down on bed again and closed his eyes...while Daya started pressing his legs...acp tried to stop him but daya glared him and acp left him with a smile...he peacefully went into Dreamland...daya covered him from blanket and slept on couch beside him staring at his father's face...he was very excited to tell this soothing incident to his brother ..he know his brother would be happy more than him after listening this...with this soothing excitement...he slept with a smile on his face...

 _ **The End...**_

 _ **A/n: Arzoo, get well soon dear ..i hope aapko pasand aaya ho...after ending of trust i will try to write on Abhi and Acp sir...agar kisi ke paas inko leke plot ho to must tell me in review or pm me...**_

 _ **Do r and r...**_


End file.
